


Tonight Will Be the Night

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: DouWata 30 Day OTP Challenge [11]
Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: And the stiff can actually smile!, Kissing, M/M, Noodle Boy sucks at being dominant if it's not spontaneous, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4552017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because he could <i>definitely </i>be more dominant than Doumeki.</p><p>Doumeki made a small noise of surprise, and kissed him back with the equal same amount of fervour, curving his hand into the small of Watanuki's back to pull him closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight Will Be the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Kissing.  
> From an old OTP Prompts challenge, which probably came from Tumblr, but I don't remember.
> 
> Title quoted from _Fall For You_ , by Secondhand Serenade.
> 
> I do not own _xxxHolic_ or _Secondhand Serenade_. Thanks for reading!

Watanuki always panicked on the inside when Doumeki kissed him. It was a long-term reflex, and something that he was sure would never go away. It made his stomach turn, and his fingers tremble, and he either had to grab onto Doumeki's shoulder or curl his hands into his palms to stop them from shaking.

He had absolutely no reason, unless Doumeki kissed him public, which he was inclined to do. But Doumeki was impossibly more gentle in his touches than he was with his words, and thus, in the part of his mind that didn't freak out each time, silent Doumeki was Watanuki's favourite Doumeki. Because now Watanuki could understand a little bit better, that silent Doumeki, if only for his touches, and his lips against his, and Watanuki's heart throbbed painfully in his chest.

He reached up to grip Doumeki's shoulders, curling his fingers into his bare skin. He stretched up on his knees to get a little more leverage to kiss him back, to get a little more _oomph_ , even though he wasn't good at _oomph_ , not when they were taking it slowly like this, not when

"Overthinking it," Doumeki muttered, a puff of hot breath against their lips.

Watanuki cringed internally, and retaliated externally. "I am not," he growled, although he was.

"Are." Doumeki's hands roved down Watanuki's back. "Tense," he added, pressing his lips against his softly.

"Well, I'm sorry," Watanuki snapped. "I'm thinking, which is something you could learn to do every once in awhile."

"About?"

 _Not being such a brute,_ Watanuki thought, but he knew Doumeki was asking _him_ , not looking for suggestions. "You," he muttered, tilting his head as Doumeki trailed kisses down his collarbone.

"Good."

Watanuki rolled his eyes, swatting Doumeki away from what he was beginning to think was the suspicious start of a hickey. "I _meant_ , I was thinking about..."

"About?" Doumeki repeated, looking at him now.

Watanuki frowned, and then frowned even further, and reached forward to take Doumeki's face between his hands to kiss him hard. He couldn't dredge up something from nothing, but if he though it like a competition, he was more reliable to be a tiny bit more dominant. Because he could _definitely_ be more dominant than Doumeki.

Doumeki made a small noise of surprise, and kissed him back with the equal same amount of fervour, curving his hand into the small of Watanuki's back to pull him closer.

Watanuki huffed against his lips, and clumsily tried to deepen the kiss, which caused an unpleasant combination of bumping of noses and clashing of teeth, but he pushed on, unperturbed, because it wasn't like Doumeki was perfect, either, with his... amazing lips, and extraordinary hands, and - oh, those fucking _hands_ that he needed to keep to himself.

Watanuki dropped his hands from Doumeki's face to his chest, leaning into him, until

Doumeki lost his balance and fell backwards, and Watanuki ended up half sprawled on his chest, lips tingling from the lack of attention, and he was _definitely_ not pouting at he glared up at Doumeki's face.

" _Seriously_?"

"Sorry, I..." Was that the hints of a smile tugging at Doumeki's lips? Mr Ever-So-Subtle covered his hand with his mouth and turned away.

Watanuki frowned, pushing himself into a sitting position. "Are you laughing? Why are you laughing at me?! _You're_ the one who just fell backwards, what are you drunk?!"

"I fell for you," Doumeki replied, still in the dullest of tones, although he didn't remove his hand from his lips, so it came out garbled.

Watanuki stared down at him for a long moment, and stifled his laugh as a huff of breath, because that was _so_ not Doumeki, it was _so_ hilarious and actually kind of made his cheeks warm irrationally, and instead inhaled deeply and fixed himself with the usual glare. "Seriously, what did you drink today, you're acting super weird. _Jeez_!"

Doumeki finally moved his hand, reaching up to stroke Watanuki's hair out of his face. "Nothing."

Watanuki huffed for real this time. He did a lot of that, and sighing, and longing to kiss him _again_. "You're a pain."

Doumeki hummed, and held out his arms.

Watanuki rolled his eyes and abandoned sitting on Doumeki's legs to lay down next to him. "Really, I don't know how I put up with you."

Doumeki kissed his ear, causing him to jump, and _ugh_ , no he couldn't just fall back into his arms like some... some _needy_ person! But Doumeki's lips were gentle if not insistant, and _this_ Doumeki was Watanuki's favourite Doumeki, after all...

He smiled to himself, despite himself, and turned his head, meeting the kiss halfway.

 


End file.
